


A Sacred Bond of Truth

by rsadelle



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ted!" Barney's outrage washed over them. "I never is a sacred bond of truth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacred Bond of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I have this saved as tedbarney2.txt, so it was probably going to eventually be Ted/Barney. I was mostly having fun with snappy dialogue and flashbacks. Jason's an invention of my own mind. Jason is kind of my go-to name for male original characters.

"I'll go." Ted went towards the bar for the next round. When he got to the crush, well, as much of a crush as McLaren's ever got, the guy in front of him turned and bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." The guy looked up and, after a moment of startlement, beamed at him. "Ted!"

"Jason!" Ted smiled back and accepted Jason's hug. "I can't believe it. What are you doing here?"

Jason swept a hand through his dark hair. "I just moved to New York. I live upstairs, and I thought I'd check this place out."

"No way! I live upstairs." Ted grabbed Jason's arm. "Come meet my friends." He took Jason over to their booth. "Everyone, this is Jason." Ted waved at one side of the booth. "Jason, this is Marshall and Lily." He waved at the other side. "And Barney and Robin." Jason shook hands all the way around while Ted grabbed another chair.

"Ted," Barney admonished, "you were supposed to bring drinks!"

"I've got it." Wendy reached over Ted and Jason's shoulders to distribute drinks to everyone.

"Jason just moved here," Ted told everyone. "What are you doing in New York?" he asked Jason.

"I was living in San Francisco." Jason grinned wryly. "Yeah, I know, right? Anyway, my ex left me for an up-and-coming rock star, and I decided it was time for a total change. So here I am."

"So how do you know Ted?" Robin asked.

"We dated in college," Jason said.

Barney, Marshall, and Lily choked on their drinks. Robin didn't only because she hadn't picked it up yet after asking the question.

"Ted!" Barney's outrage washed over them. "I never is a sacred bond of truth."

***

A few days earlier:

"I never kissed a guy." Barney sat back and watched everyone else but Ted drink. They all looked at Marshall.

"I was five!"

***

"Well," Jason amended, "we didn't so much date as have a lot of sex." He turned to Ted. "Do you remember that time in the library during finals?"

"Sacred bond!" Barney repeated.

***

A few days earlier:

"I never had sex in the library during finals," Robin said.

Marshall and Lily drank.

"There were people on the other side of the wall having sex, too," Marshall said.

"They were loud," Lily added.

***

A few years earlier:

"Oh, yeah, Marshall."

On the other side of the wall:

Jason looked up and cocked his head. "The people in the next room are getting it on."

Ted looked up from his notes and listened. "They are."

Jason ran a hand up Ted's leg and nuzzled his neck. "I'm ready for a study break."

***

Jason smiled fondly. "You were pretty cute back then." He reached out and tweaked a lock of Ted's hair. "You're still pretty cute."

Ted blushed. "Thanks."

"Wait, wait, wait," Marshall said. "When did that happen?"

Ted shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "You were pretty busy with Lily that semester."

"Oh!" Jason leaned around to smile more broadly at Marshall and Lily. "You were Ted's roommate."

"I still am," Marshall grumbled.

Jason looked around the table. "Okay," he said, "so you live with Marshall and Lily."

"Right," Ted affirmed.

Jason looked to the other side of the table. "So is Barney sleeping with Robin or Ted?"

"God," Robin said. "It was only the one time! Why do we have to keep talking about it!"

Everyone stared at her.

"Okay," she admitted, "I might have overreacted."


End file.
